


I'll keep you safe

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: After finishing some study time together Makoto is about to leave until a blackout occurs followed by a very aggressive storm. Her fear of the dark combined with the storm forces her to shiver in fear, however, Ren makes sure that his girlfriend doesn't have to fear her surroundings and provides comfort for her letting Makoto know that he is always there for her and will always keep her safe.





	I'll keep you safe

It was a usual late Sunday afternoon, Ren and Makoto always planned to study together at this time before the school week resumed, each time they would sit together at the table a cup of coffee to the side of their textbooks and Morgana sleeping on the couch with little care, sometimes a slight smirk having known the pair were quite cute together. 

"Well, that's pretty much everything covered until the next batch of work comes in so hopefully by then we will be ready for our next study session together. I must say though after so many I'm surprised you aren't bored of it yet." Makoto said as she looked up from her books to see Ren with a small smile.

"I'd say that maybe I would be bored of it if you weren't here. Somehow you make studying enjoyable." Ren said placing his pen down to take a sip from his cup of coffee.

"I guess I have that kind of effect huh? Truth be told I don't even come here to study. Well, I do but it's more to spend time with you, the studying is just an added bonus." Makoto said with a giggle.

Ren got up from his chair taking the two now empty cups.

"Would you like another cup?" Ren asked as he made his way towards the stairs.

Makoto looked at her phone noticing the time.

"I'm not sure, I think I might need to head back soon. Sis will kill me if I'm not home on time." Makoto said with a frown.

"That's alright, I'll go wash these and help you get ready," Ren said making his way down the stairs towards the sink.

Ren had only been in the kitchen for a few minutes before a flash of lightning appeared outside, this was followed up by the lights of the cafe going out and then the thunder clapped loudly. It was so sudden but it wasn't what made Ren jump in fear, the scream of Makoto was easily heard from upstairs followed by the gasp and slight yell of Morgana. Ren quickly took off and ran upstairs, though it was hard to see he could pinpoint where Makoto was and ran to her. Morgana was next to her as she was crouched into a small ball in the corner next to Ren's bed. Ren quickly kneeled beside Makoto before wrapping his arms around her trying his best to comfort her.

"Please...Please...Don't let go...Please...Please." Makoto said quickly as she tried to push herself closer into Ren's embrace.

"Poor Makoto...this happened when we were looking for Futaba at Boss's house," Morgana said as he watched from the side.

Ren nodded remembering that time, Makoto had a fear of the dark and it didn't help that not only a clap of thunder and lightning occurred but Futaba herself had jump scared Makoto after appearing behind her and himself. She had been clung onto him, it had been the first time that he felt like Makoto relied on him so much to look after her and protect her. It was a growing trust that kept growing till this day.

"R..Ren?" Makoto stuttered out.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Ren hushed reassuringly.

The two remained in that small corner as Morgana watched on, flashes of lightning continued out the window and thunder continued. The lights hadn't come back on either. 

"Here, do you want to lay in bed? It would be more comfortable." Ren suggested.

Makoto thought for a moment before she slowly nodded.

"Just don't let go alright?"

Ren chuckled a little but smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Makoto and lifted her up. This caused Makoto to get a little jumpy from the surprise of Ren carrying her but it was short lived once Ren placed her down and then laid down next to her. Makoto quickly disposed of her shoes kicking them off the bed onto the floor before she cuddled up beside Ren leaving her face in his chest.

"I'll go see what happened with the power, I'll see if I can get it back on," Morgana said before he made his way downstairs. 

Ren was glad Morgana was here if it weren't for him perhaps he wouldn't have been able to comfort Makoto. 

"I'm...sorry Ren. I...Just go so scared, one moment I saw lightning out the window and then the next the lights went out. The thunder didn't help either, I ended up waking Morgana as well..." Mokoto mumbled into Ren's chest.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay," Ren said with a gentle tone.

"It's still so embarrassing, how can Queen, a member of the Phantom Thieves be scared of the dark, especially with all the places we have been to." 

"Because when we are in the metaverse we are so focused on what we are doing that all our fears here are pushed to the side," Ren said as he gently rubbed Makoto's back.

"I guess so. Still, I guess I can't help it." Makoto said.

Makoto had managed to tear her face away to look into Ren's eyes. She felt a little better knowing that Ren was holding her but she still jumped a little at the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning.

"It's going to be hard to get home, I bet sis is already their wondering where I am," Makoto said with a sigh.

"Well, you could always stay here the night," Ren suggested.

Makoto was a little surprised by the sudden suggestion, they never really spent a full night together, always splitting when Makoto had to return home.

"Let us wait for a little before I decide, maybe the power will come back on and the storm will pass soon," Makoto said.

Ren nodded as he continued to lay with Makoto. The two didn't move and Morgana had returned will little success. It was easier just to hold out and wait. Morgana returned to sleep knowing Ren had control of the situation and Ren and Makoto continued to make small talk. Hours went by and the rain continued to pour outside, although the storm wasn't directly over them anymore it still made itself known in the distance. At this rate, night had soon settled.

"Do you think one of the power lines went down?" Makoto asked out of the blue.

Ren thought for a moment, it didn't seem like Morgana had checked the situation outside, it made sense he probably wouldn't have made it past the front door. 

"It's not impossible, it did seem pretty close when it struck," Ren replied.

Makoto again had her pondering face before she shakily got up and looked at Morgana. She then looked back to Ren.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Makoto asked.

"Huh?" 

"I'm not going to sleep in my underwear alone, it's too cold for that. If you have a shirt I can use it would be appreciated." 

Ren looked around and got up to grab a plain shirt. It would be oversized but I guess that is what Makoto wanted. Though he had to admit that he was thinking of a witty yet flirty reply but chose against it. Ren handed Makoto the shirt and Makoto proceeded to have Ren look away as she took off her dress and leggings. When Ren was allowed to turn back Makoto was in the oversized shirt with nothing else but her underwear underneath.

"What? You're staring." Makoto said as she walked up to Ren.

"Oh sorry, it's just...I guess I don't get to say this much but...you're very beautiful Makoto." Ren said with a blush.

Makoto couldn't help but blush as well. She sat herself down on Ren's lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't tease..."

"I'm not though, I speak the truth. You are the most beautiful and most smart girl a guy like me could ever have." Ren said causing even a larger blush for Makoto.

"Well, if that is how you're playing then you are the most handsome yet unique guy a girl like me could ever have," Makoto replied.

Ren chuckled as he proceeded to lay down with Makoto on the bed. The two remained silent for a little while before both ended up yawning.

"I guess I'm already committed to sleeping over, I wouldn't mind getting some sleep," Makoto said with heavy eyes.

"Then I wish you a good night, and when you wake I will still be here."

Makoto smiled before leaning forward and giving Ren a light kiss on the lips.

"I know you will. Goodnight..." Makoto said before she closed her eyes.

Ren remained awake a little longer watching Makoto and waiting for her breaths to lighten and slow signalling she had fallen asleep. He then fell asleep as well, he had pulled the covers over the two of them and allowed the rain outside and the warmth and love of Makoto to help him pass out in a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Persona 5 fanfic and I must say ever since playing the game and watching the anime, Shumako is just too good not to write about. I was immediately attached to the ship and was eager to contribute to it so I hope you enjoy this short story.


End file.
